Shinigami in Disneyland
by RecipeOfInsanity
Summary: The Shinigami Women's Association has planned a trip to Disneyland! Ichigo is dragged along and he's not too happy about it. A story filled with crazy situations and many characters and pairings!  Warning: Some pairings are yaoi and yuri! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is the first chapter to a Bleach fanfic! This fanfic will be funny, adventurous and romantic! Basically Ichigo, his friends and some Shinigami are going to Disneyland. I'm really excited about this fic! Usually I like to write only yaoi and yuri but in this fic I'll be trying straight pairings too. There will be Ichiruki, a little bit of Ichihime, some Byakurenji (yaoi!), some Yorusoi (yuri!), and a whole bunch of other spontaneous and random pairings and romances. It should be fun! Let's see what kind of crazy stuff I can get these characters in to on a five day trip to Disneyland! Some of this might get pretty heated and stuff but I don't really know what to rate it… Well basically let's say if you're under 13 or are against gay relationships DO NOT READ THIS FIC! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Or Disneyland XD**

Chapter 1: Invitation

Ichigo stared at the piece of paper in his hands, his eye twitching and his lips quivering. He hadn't had this shocked or moreover unpleasant feeling in a long while.

"W-What is this?" Ichigo stuttered and his hands started shaking causing the paper to rattle in his grip.

"What does it look like?" Rukia's voice fluttered in his ears somewhere at his left. He didn't bother responding and continued to stare at the paper. Rukia sighed and continued when Ichigo said nothing, "The Shinigami Women's Association thought that everyone had been working too hard lately so they planned this trip."

Ichigo stared at the paper for a couple of more seconds before he could no longer contain himself. "But why am I included in this?" He suddenly burst throwing the paper down and turning to Rukia who had her arms crossed with a firm frown on her face, "I'm not apart of the Shinigami Women's association!"

Rukia suddenly let out a strong sultry laugh as though Ichigo's anger was amusing. Ichigo gulped slightly and leaned back. "It's not only the Shinigami Women's Association whose going you fool, a lot of other Shinigami are coming along as well, such as Nii-sama."

Ichigo then took a full step back and his eye twitched again, "Byakuya? No thanks, I'd rather pass on this whole thing." He brought his arms up to make a huge X over his chest, "Nothing you can do will make me go."

Rukia suddenly swung her leg out in a strong kick but Ichigo dodged it just in time from years of practice, "You fool!" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at Rukia who had a fearsome look plastered on her face and looked as though she'd try to kick him again at any moment. She stomped the ground in frustration, "Just give it a chance! Renji will be coming, and if you want we can invite some of your other friends to come along too, like Sado, that Tatsuki girl, Ishida…" Rukia trailed off and her fearsome look was so suddenly and unexpectedly replaced with naughty grin. That grin scared Ichigo to the core. "…And you can bring Orihime too if you'd like…"

As soon as the words met Ichigo's ears his face screwed up like he was chocking and a huge blush splashed across his face. You should have heard the sudden switch in Rukia's voice from an angry tone to a seductive and suggestive tone when she mentioned Orihime. "Y-Your methods of trying to convince me are not working! And just what were you thinking when you mentioned Orihime like that?"

Rukia sighed and went to sit down on Ichigo's bed, completely ignoring his question. "You're so stubborn."

Ichigo snorted but didn't reply. This was just great. This morning he had woken up to a lovely day, a day perfect for hanging around outside or doing just about anything he wanted. His perfect day was broken almost immediately after he woke up when Rukia had decided she'd suddenly show up at his house with a rather peculiar note addressed to him. An invitation to join the Shinigami Women's association on their trip—their trip to where? Disneyland California. Ichigo could only be disturbed by the idea. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against Disneyland, in fact he enjoyed amusement parks and such very much but the idea of going to such a place for according to the note 5 days and 5 nights with Byakuya and that Rangiku who'd tried to seduce him on several occasions and a whole bunch of other people he didn't exactly get off on the right foot with was just plain scary.

And if Kenpachi came along too… Ichigo almost fainted at the idea.

Rukia's voice suddenly broke into his train of thought, "Ichigo, you should at least give the idea a chance." She said with a pout, "It'll be really fun…"

Ichigo turned to glare at her, "Why are you so insistent on me going?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I know you'll have fun." Rukia said, her voice growing slightly angry, "And just face it, if you say no we can easily knock you out and drag you on the plane no matter how much you don't want to go, so you might as well agree."

Ichigo jumped back so much he almost hit his wall, "You'd do that to me?" He yelled with eyes as wide as moons, "That's just messed up! And what if my dad doesn't wanna pay for me, huh? I sure don't have enough money on me right now to suddenly get on a plane, so stop forcing this on me!"

Rukia laughed again. "All the payment is covered by the Shinigami Women's Association. You've got nothing to worry about. If money was your reason for not going then you've got nothing holding you back anymore."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "That wasn't the reason! I just don't really want to go." Ichigo glared at Rukia and she glared back. Something about her gaze told him she wasn't going to back down. Ichigo cursed in his mind and held his glare. Why did he have to go? He really didn't want to but… Rukia was so determined. Maybe he should just give the idea a chance. Rukia even said he could bring along Chad if he wanted, and Ishida. He didn't really like the idea of bringing along Ishida but that might be fun. And he could bring along Orihime too… but not for the reason Rukia's voice suggested when she brought up the idea. Orihime would be coming along as a friend. With all this in mind Ichigo finally broke his glare and sighed. He didn't like what he was about to say but he knew he had to say it, "Okay maybe I can… give the idea a chance…"

"YES! I knew I'd break you, Ichigo!" Before Ichigo had time to even react to what Rukia just said or do anything she whipped out her cell phone and quickly punched in a number.

"Rukia, wait, what are you-?"

"-Hey, it's Rukia." Ichigo was cut off before he could continue. Rukia was now speaking to someone on the other line of her phone, "Yeah, you can count Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo in for the trip. Oh, and make room for four of his friends. Yeah. Yup. Thanks, bye!" Rukia clicked her phone shut and Ichigo was left standing with his jaw dropped. He stayed in this position for a couple of seconds before he finally comprehended what had just happened.

"HEY WAIT! I didn't agree! I just said I'd give the idea a chance! Why'd you go and sign me up like that? Rukia, you little-"

"-Oh lighten up, you'll thank me eventually."

"Thank you?" Ichigo clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "Thank you? You come to my house suddenly in the morning and insist I go with you and your Shinigami friends on a vacation then sign me up without my total agreement and even tried to convince me by mentioning Orihime as though I'd be thrilled to go on a vacation with her in for some sick, sexual romantic reasons!" He heaved in a huge breath after he was done and his arms were now trembling with anger.

"Well I think Orihime actually likes you so excuse me for assuming there was something a little more to your relationship." Rukia said flapping her hand as though waving the subject away.

Ichigo opened his mouth to yell some more but he figured further argument would be useless. He could only take in a deep breath to control his anger. Finally he let out a huge and long sigh of acceptance. "Okay, you know what, I'm done fighting. I'll go on your stupid trip without complaining."

"Good. Now start packing big boy, we're leaving soon."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. Now that he thought about it the invitation never said when the trip was. "When are we going?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"…"

"Ichigo?"

"…You need to tell me these things sooner. Like, a couple of days in advance would be nice."

.

.

"Yeah, I know its really short notice. So anyway, in the morning at 2:00am we'll meet you at the airport. K, cool, bye." Ichigo hung up the phone and sighed. 2:00am was way too early, but that was the latest they could go. According to Rukia everyone was to get to the airport at 2:00am for a plane leaving at 3:00am. By the time they should arrive in California it will already be 9:00pm because of the time difference. Ichigo sighed once more. What a pain.

Ichigo looked down at his desk. He had just called Tatsuki, Chad and Ishida to confirm the whole thing with them. The only person left now was Orihime. After he told her about this whole idea it would be time to pack and prepare for this crazy trip.

Ichigo quickly dialled her number and then pressed the phone against his ear waiting for her to pick up. Rukia had left his house an hour ago or so and he was pretty glad about that. He could imagine her yelling out crazy things while he was on the phone with Orihime or teasing him some more. Why did she think he and Orihime should be a couple? It made no sense. Ichigo thought of Orihime as a friend, nothing else. He couldn't even picture himself dating her. That image just didn't work with his brain, almost as though his brain refused to process such things. Ichigo could have gone on and on about how he and Orihime shouldn't be a couple but he didn't have anymore time because in the next second Orihime picked up the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Orihime's voice rang out happily on the other end of the line.

"Hey Orihime, it's me, Ichigo."

There was silence on the other end.

When some sort of sound finally came from Orihime's end of the line Ichigo had to bring the phone away from his ears to avoid popping his ears drums, "Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun, why are you calling?"

When Orihime stopped screaming Ichigo brought the phone back to his ears, "Uh, hi, I'm calling for a really weird reason actually."

"W-What is it Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well you see Rukia came over today and told me that some of the Shinigami are planning a trip to the Disneyland in California for 5 days and 5 nights… yeah, it's weird but anyway we were just wondering if you wanted to come. There are a whole bunch of people coming, like Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, and Renji… yeah, it should be fun. And all the expenses are already covered for you and everything so you don't have to worry about money."

There was silence again. It took a couple of seconds for Orihime to speak, "Me, going to Disneyland with… Kurosaki-kun." The words came out in a sort of whisper as though Orihime didn't mean for Ichigo to hear.

"Uh… Orihime?"

"What? Oh nothing! Yeah, this idea sounds good! I think it'll be fun to go with Sado-kun and Ishida-Kun and Tatsuki-Chan and Rukia-chan and everybody else!" Orihime was speaking so fast Ichigo could barely understand her.

"Haha, yeah… So anyway, the flight for California is leaving at 3:00am tonight, sorry for the short notice. You should get to the airport at 2:00am all packed and ready to go. So, what do you say, will you come?"

"I would love to go!" Orihime's sounded like the happiest thing in the world.

"Cool! Be at the airport at 2:00am. I'll see ya there!"

Ichigo hurriedly hung up the phone Before Orihime could say anything else. A thick worry was running through his mind. "Damn, the way she's acting I think Rukia might be right... Maybe Orihime does like me."

Ichigo frowned as he gazed down at the ground. He didn't like her that way…

"This whole thing is… ridiculous."

.

.

"Niiiiiiiii-saaaan! Dinner is reaaaaady!"

"Coming!" Ichigo threw his folded 15 logoed shirt onto the floor with the rest of the clothing he would be packing for the trip. Quickly turning around to close his closet before he'd be heading downstairs he froze. His closet looked so empty, and not because a majority of his clothing was now on the floor waiting to be packed. As he stared at his empty closet he could only think of Rukia, that strange girl who had made a home inside of that little space. Ichigo laughed slightly. Rukia. That girl had changed his life over and over, and now she was dragging him on a trip that would probably change his life again, this time probably for the worse. Ichigo stood their thinking of that raven haired girl perfectly content, but then he suddenly he stiffened. What was he doing? Ichigo gritted his teeth and immediately closed the closet door, breaking his train of thought. It was time for dinner, not time to stare at his closet and recall memories. What had made him stand there and think about Rukia for at least a minute? Ichigo shrugged off the whole situation and turned towards his door, the only thing on his mind now being the warm plate of food that was waiting for him downstairs.

Ichigo exited his room and out of pure instinct stepped to the right. That was a good move. In the next split second a body flew straight past him like a bullet and whammed into the wall behind him. Ichigo restrained a chuckle.

"Ichigo! You awful son! Why do you always dodge my love?"

Ichigo couldn't resist a snort of laughter this time, "No normal father shows their love like you do; you should work on it." Ichigo didn't even bother looking back at his dad whom he could hear pouting behind him. Ichigo began walking towards the stairs until he suddenly remembered something and stopped in his steps. He spun around quickly to see his dad sprawled across the floor, "Dad, do we have any suitcases around the house?" Ichigo asked.

"Suitcases?" His dad asked heaving himself up off the floor, "Why do you need a suitcase?"

"Well you see tomorrow I'm going with Rukia and her…family for a trip to Disneyland so-"

"RUKIA AND HER FAMILY? DISNEYLAND? OH ICHIGO!"

Ichigo ducked just in time. He could feel his dads launched body fly just a centimetre above his own. A second later an awful crash and crack broke the air. That man had just launched himself into a wall, no doubt denting it.

"ICHIGO, STOP DODGING ME!" His dad whined turning to face his son with a flat and red face, "You're so mean!"

"Well don't go launching yourself so fast! Why'd you freak out like that anyways?"

"You're going on a trip with Rukia-chan and her family! I didn't realize you two had gotten so close! Oh Ichigo, this is-"

Ichigo swung his leg down on the man's head before he could continue down the track he was going, "Stop being freaky. It's not just us; it's a whole bunch of other people, including some of my friend from school, like Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime-"

"You're going with three girls your age? Ichigo you lucky man! THIS TRIP COULD MARK THE BREAKING OF YOUR CHILDHOOD AS YOU ENTER THE LIFE OF AN ADULT—OOF!"

Ichigo kicked him once again, "Shut up, old man. Just get me a suitcase, okay?"

"Okay~~~" His dad pouted and a small tear trickled down his cheek as he began to crawl away. Ichigo sighed and turned around to get to the stairs once again. This time he found his destination blocked by his little sister.

"Yuzu?"

"Nii-san, you're going to Disneyland?"

"Yeah, I'm going with my friends. I've gotta leave to the airport at 1:00am tonight."

Yuzu looked up at him. Ichigo could only look at her and think of how much she had grown to be the mother of the family, wearing that apron and everything she really looked fit for the job, unlike his crazy dad who whined all the time and decided today that he would wear a pink muscle shirt with and a flashy yellow belt with heart pants to top it all off.

"Are you going with Rukia-chan?"

"Not just her." Ichigo corrected with a little bit of frustration, "A lot of my other friends are coming along too."

"Cool! Take lots of pictures while you're there, okay Nii-san? I want to see everything you did!"

"I'll be sure to." Ichigo said walking up to pat Yuzu's head, "Now come on, let's go and eat."

"Is anyone coming to eat dinner or did you all die?" Kairen's voice sounded from downstairs and Ichigo and Yuzu both laughed.

"We're coming, don't worry no one is dead!" While Ichigo said that he couldn't help feel that he wouldn't come back from this Disneyland trip with a bunch of crazy Shinigami alive. This was going to be one wild ride.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty short but don't worry, the other ones will be better… I think. I hope. I don't know. Whatever, just keep reading XD and leave a review! Reviews are always nice! But please don't be mean to me, I have a really delicate soul. The next chapter will be out either before Saturday or after next Saturday, because between August 28****th**** and September 2****nd**** I'll be in Disneyland with MY friend and family! That's how I got the inspiration for this story! I'll try writing at least one more chapter before I go. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I'm really bad at coming up with chapter titles. I'll just call this one: Airport and Airplane. I forgot to say this last time but the whole reason I'm even writing this fanfic is to get over my excitement for the Disneyland trip I'm going on in 3 days. I'll still continue this fic after I come back though because I'm having much more fun with it than I thought I would. I hope you're enjoying it so far!**

Chapter 2: Airport and Airplane!

"Yo, Chad! Wait up!" Ichigo ran across the dark, damp and dimly lighten underground parking lot that was extremely lacking in its usual amount of cars considering it was just about 2:00am in the morning. His suitcase rattled behind him as he dragged it across the ground. Chad was walking along up ahead of him making his way to the doors exiting out to the airport. He stopped and turned around when he heard Ichigo call him.

"Ichigo, we got here at the same time?" Chad stopped and greeted his friend once he caught up.

"Yeah. I was running a little behind schedule because my dad was sleeping when he should have been driving. I was so glad when I saw you 'cause I thought I was already way too late." Ichigo heaved a heavy relief filled sigh, though to tell the truth he really wouldn't have minded if he got here late and everyone left without him. "Let's go. Do you think anyone is there yet?"

Chad glanced down at a wristwatch he had on his arm as the two began walking, "It's 1:56. Almost everyone should be there right now. How much people are coming anyway?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Dunno. I know there will at least be tons of women there because this thing they've got called the Shinigami Women's Association planned this whole trip. I don't know how much members that association's got but it can't be much, right?"

Chad grunted in agreement.

Ichigo looked up at his friend uneasily. He was so damn tall, taller than Ichigo. No matter how hard he tried Ichigo couldn't imagine this big guy going on a rollercoaster and having a fun time laughing and screaming, in fact, he almost laughed at the faint image he got. To be honest Ichigo didn't expect Chad to agree to come along on this trip but who knew, maybe Chad had a secrete love for rides and amusement parks.

After an almost awkward silent walk across the lot and over to the airport doors Ichigo and Chad finally arrived at their destination. Ichigo walked straight into the huge open space that lay behind the automatic doors, a space of shiny floors, white walls, and tons of different line ups of people leading to check in counters. Ichigo scanned the area for the group of Shinigami he'd be traveling with, looking out especially for Renji's head of red hair as it would be easy to spot but he didn't even have more than a second to do so. Before he could even take one more step into the airport a sudden hand smacked straight into his back, and Ichigo immediately knew who it was. He toppled forwards, a great gasp of air escaping his mouth. It didn't take him more than a second to whip around and stare straight at the one who had smacked him.

"Rukia! You need to work on your greetings!"

"Idiot!" Ichigo flinched and covered his face slightly in case Rukia would try to hit him again, "You're late! Everyone was wondering where you were!"

"Late? But… but I thought it was like 1:56 or something… And wait, Chad is late too, why aren't you yellin' at him!"

"My watch it probably behind, I didn't realize." Chad's deep voice sounded behind him.

Ichigo sighed. Chad has his excuse, now he had to make his. "Sorry, my dad was sleeping so I had to try and wake him up to drive me here." Ichigo looked up drowsily and got his first good look at Rukia.

The drowsiness flew right out of him.

She looked beautiful.

Ichigo almost stepped back in shock. Rukia was wearing a simple light blue dress that went down a little bit above her knees. Thin spaghetti straps that showed off her shoulders and a good portion of the area around her collar bone topped the whole thing off. It was so simple but Ichigo's mind was almost blown away at how good Rukia looked in it. A small stuttering sound escaped his mouth, he couldn't control it.

Rukia gave him a funny look, "What's up with you?"

"I- uh…"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo spun around when he heard Orihime's voice, almost glad to have his eyes looking at something else besides Rukia. He turned and expected simple Orihime to be standing there waiting for him to greet her but he was shocked with the different result he got.

It wasn't just Orihime standing there. Standing behind her was a huge group of people, people he recognized as the Shinigami that would he would be going on this trip with. Ichigo gulped. He hadn't expected so much people to come.

Well here's who he recognized standing over there in the group: Renji caught his eyes first, which couldn't be helped with the crazy hair he had, then beside him Ishida stood along with Byakuya who was wearing a board glare along with a simple buttoned up blue shirt and white shorts. Unohana and Rangiku stood near the back of the group talking to some black haired girl with her hair clipped up at the back who was wearing glasses and another girl also with black hair who had her hair up in a bun with blue cloth wrapped around it. Ichigo remembered their faces but didn't know their names. Toushiro stood close to Rangiku looking as though she was saying something that was either annoying him or embarrassing him. Ichigo also recognized Soifon standing pretty isolated from the whole group. There were also some random people that Ichigo had barely ever spoken to such as Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru, and also Shunsui Kyoraku, Ukitake Juushiro, and Nemu Kurotsuchi if he remembered their names correctly. They all wore incredibly decorated human clothing that depending on your perspective were either fashionable or just plain creepy. Ichigo also spotted Tatsuki talking with Chizuru Honda. Ichigo gained a confused expression. He never remembered inviting that red haired girl along.

Ichigo was about to finally turn his gaze from the group of Shinigami to greet Orihime but then he suddenly froze. His heart sank. Standing in the very back of the crowd catching Ichigo's eye and practically giving him a stroke was Kenpachi. He stood tall and proud wearing a thin muscle shirt and ripped jeans. Standing beside him were Yumichika and Ikkaku, who were both wearing fishing hats and normal t-shirts and shorts. Ichigo stiffened up.

"Originally there were only supposed to be 18 people coming on this trip counting you and your friends but then at the last minute Kenpachi-taicho, Ikkaku and Yumichika tagged along and then Chizuru forced herself in as well when she heard Orihime was coming. That's a total of 22 people." Rukia glanced at Ichigo, "You look shocked."

"I didn't expect Kenpachi to come." Ichigo admitting turning to Rukia, Orihime completely forgotten. "And I didn't expect so much people."

Rukia shrugged, "Well-"

She was cut off.

Ichigo immediately recognized the voice of who interrupted her.

"Yo! You didn't all forget about us right!"

Ichigo and everyone else in the area turned around to face the airport doors, the place the voice came from. Ichigo could honestly say he wasn't entirely shocked with who he saw strutting casually in through the automatic door, suitcases in hand.

"Urahara-san! Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo called out the names and in the next second the Shinigami crowd that had been somewhere behind him gathered forwards towards the unexpected guests like a swarm of bees to honey.

Yoruichi was wearing the normal casual clothing you'd expect for a flight on a plane, a tank top and tight sweat pants, but Urahara looked crazy. He wore an orange Hawaiian buttoned shirt with green palm trees all over it along with beige shorts and his usual wooden sandals and green and white striped hat. He had huge sunglasses with a white trim and some sort of sparkly necklace that said something Ichigo couldn't quiet make out. His luggage was decorated with polka dots. Ichigo was reminded ever so slightly of his father.

"You two are coming along?" A voice sounded somewhere in the midst of the Shinigami crowd. Ichigo glanced behind him and the Shinigami crowd turned to see the voice came from the woman with glasses and clipped up hair who was talking to Rangiku earlier. "I hope you know that we don't have enough money left in the budget for you."

Urahara made a huge dramatic arm motion and have out a big gasp. Ichigo made a disgruntled face. "I'm sorry Nanao; I should have called before hand!"

The woman Ichigo took to be known as Nanao moved a hand up to shift her glasses higher up her nose. The motion reminded Ichigo strangely of Ishida, "Unless you've got money of your own with you you've wasted your time coming here."

Yoruichi frowned and Urahara slouched his shoulders, "I didn't bring enough money with me." He confessed scratching the back of his head.

"I-I-I'll pay for Yoruichi-sama!"

Once again everyone turned around to face the person who spoke. Anyone watching from afar might have thought it was rehearsed. Even without looking though one would almost automatically know that it was Soifon who spoke up at the edge of the crowd. The woman was standing dead still with her arms shaking and a small blush was plastered on her face. Her glare was stuck on Yoruichi and she didn't seem to notice everyone turn to look at her. She was wearing a small yellow dress that looked almost fit for a little girls princess costume. Ichigo struggled not to burst out laughing.

"Soifon!" Yoruichi suddenly gained a huge smile and she jumped in the air with joy, "Thank you! There's no way I'd want to miss out on this trip!" Yoruichi started forwards towards Soifon, whose only reaction was an even bigger blush. Yoruichi stopped at her and swung a happy arm around her shoulder after she kneeled down quiet a bit, "Thank you!"

Soifon completely stiffened up like a statue. Ichigo almost pitied the poor woman. She looked like she was going to faint.

"M-my pleasure Yoruichi-sama." Soifon said looking as though she was forcing her nervousness away, "It'll be no problem for me to cover your payment."

"Mmmhmm." Yoruichi said with a nod, "But what about Keisuke, do you have enough money for him too?"

Soifon nearly jumped out of her skin, "That man? Why would I—No, what on—No, why would I pay for him!"

"Because he wants to come too," Yoruichi said pointing to a pouting Urahara with drooping shoulders. Ichigo was reminded even more of his father.

Soifon shook her head, every inch of her body screaming that she was against the idea, "No, I'd really rather not pay for—"

"Please?"

Soifon stopped mid sentence. Ichigo observed as Yoruichi pulled the most pleading face he imagined she could muster.

Soifon looked awestruck, "I-I-I…" Soifon stuttered for a few moments and Ichigo could tell she had a strong debate going on inside of her head. Soifon gulped uneasily before she just admitted defeat and dropped her head. "Fine…" She said quietly. "I'll pay for him too."

"Aw right!" Yoruichi jumped in the air again and ran over to high five with Urahara. "That settles it, 24 guests for this trip! We're gonna have a blast!"

Ichigo smirked at how excited Yoruichi seemed.

Just then a sudden hand clamped down on his shoulder. Ichigo looked down to see Rukia standing at his right.

"You smiled." She said simply.

Ichigo twitched, "What?"

"You smiled." She repeated, "I think you're starting to get into the spirit of this trip." Rukia flashed a smile at Ichigo and gave him a dramatic thumb up.

Ichigo snorted, "I was just laughing at Yoruichi," He said, "I'm no happier about this trip than I was when you told me about it." He shrugged Rukia's hand away and stuffed his hands in the pockets of the baggy shorts he were wearing. "Stop assuming things."

Rukia smirked, obviously not entirely convinced, "You'll warm up soon enough." With that she finished and turned to walk away in Renji's direction.

Ichigo watched her leave and slightly sighed. He didn't even realize that he sighed. He was so lost in his sudden blank mind that he almost missed the announcement that rang out around the crowd.

"Everyone, I have your plane tickets! Please sit in the seat number on you're ticket and avoid switching randomly as much as possible so we have less confusion!" Ichigo looked up to see Ukitake calling out to everyone waving a huge wad of plane tickets above his head. The Shinigami swarmed around him as he passed the tickets around. Ichigo stayed back as far as he could without making it seem like he was trying to escape.

"Kurosaki-kun! Come get a ticket!" Orihime waved him over near the edge of the crowd.

Ichigo looked over at Orihime and smiled slightly, realizing suddenly that he hadn't greeted her yet and completely ignored her when she had greeted him earlier. Ichigo walked towards the girl trying not to look guilty, "Are you excited for the trip?" Ichigo asked when he met up with her and the two waited for the crowd in front of them to clear.

"Yes, defiantly." Orihime said with a soft smile, "I'm going to Disneyland with all my closest friends and some new nice people, how could I not be happy?"

Ichigo half heartedly wondered how Orihime managed to have such a good attitude all the time. Ichigo shrugged the idea away and looked up to see that most of the Shinigami has cleared up. "Come on, let's get our tickets," Ichigo said gesturing for Orihime to follow him as he advanced towards Ukitake.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I'm glad to see that you're coming along on this trip!" The white haired man greeted Ichigo warmly as usual when he stopped beside him. He was wearing big sunglasses much like Urahara's and much the same clothes accept his Hawaiian shirt was a less tacky color of light green and the only pattern he had was two simple blue strips across the chest.

"Rukia kind of forced it on me." Ichigo mumbled grabbing a ticket from Ukitake's outstretched hand. "So I couldn't really say no."

"Rukia is just trying to get you to have some fun. You've been so serious lately." Ukitake said as he passed a ticket to Orihime, "I'm sure she just wants you to let loose." He put the remaining ticket in his pocket and turned his full attention to Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed slightly in agreement, "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Ichigo!"

"Speak of the devil," Ukitake chuckled.

"Ichigo, what seat are you?" Rukia and Renji approached Ichigo, tickets in hand. Renji was wearing his usual human world clothing: a funky patterned bandana, a yellow hippy shirt and a brown vest accept instead of his normal jeans he wore shorts much like the rest of the guys were today. Ichigo always had to struggle not to laugh whenever he saw him in that outfit. He always meant to talk him into wearing something less freaky but always ended up forgetting.

"Renji and I are sitting beside each other in row 10 seats e and f." Rukia said drawing Ichigo's gaze away from Renji.

Ichigo looked down at the ticket in his hand and was slightly shocked with the coincidence in what he saw, "I'm row 10 d." Ichigo announced, "So I guess we're all sitting together?"

"Great!" Rukia said flashing a smile. Ichigo's heart gave a small lurch. He ignored it.

"I'm row 10 c." Ichigo had heard that voice for the first time this morning. It was Ishida. The guy was now approaching Ichigo as well. Ishida was wearing a simple white t-shirt and beige shorts. It almost boggled Ichigo's mind to see the guy in something other than his school uniform or Quincy outfit. "That means I'll be sitting next to you across the aisle." By the voice Ishida was using Ichigo couldn't tell is he was mad, happy or sad about having to sit beside him.

"Hey, where is Inoue?" Rukia asked suddenly.

Ichigo's mind snapped into attention at Rukia's words, "She was with me a second ago." Ichigo said as he began to turn around on the stop scanning the area for Orihime. He quickly spotted her by Tatsuki and Chizuru laughing as the other two girls looked to be arguing. "She's over there." Ichigo said gesturing in Orihime's direction.

Ichigo looked around the area some more. It seemed everyone was coming together in clumps with the people they'd be sitting beside. Chad was off with that Hisagi guy and a few other people. Everyone seemed so… happy.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh? Wha—OH!" Ichigo snapped back to reality and saw that Rukia and Renji and most of everyone else were already heading out to check in their bags. Rukia was turned facing him trying to get his attention. He'd better make sure not to blank out in Disneyland like this or he'd get separated from everyone in no time. "I'm comin'." Ichigo said grabbing the handle to his bag.

"Hurry up, I wanna get on this plane already, I'm tired." Renji half growled and half yawned at Ichigo. At first Ichigo couldn't understand how Renji could be so tired even though it was only 2:00am but when he looked up at Renji and got a good look at his face for the first time tonight he saw that the man looked like he hadn't slept for at least two days. Ichigo almost grimaced at the sight.

"Whoa Renji, what's been keeping you up lately?" Ichigo asked observing the huge dark bags under Renji's eyes. He even looked paler than usual now that Ichigo thought about it, "You're not sick are you?"

Rukia answered before Renji had a chance to even open his mouth, "No, you see Ichigo; our Renji here has a sudden-"

"If you say one more word I'm going to murder you." In one quick motion Renji smacked his hand straight down on Rukia's mouth silencing whatever she was about to say.

Ichigo flinched. Renji was never so hostile towards Rukia, in fact if anything he usually treated her with a little too much care as though she was a delicate doll. Whatever secret it was that Rukia was about to say that made Renji silence her by force and by threats Ichigo wanted to hear it, but grudgingly he swallowed down his curiosity for the time being and ran to catch up with the group. He'd investigate into the situation more when they got to L.A.

.

.

"…Saki…urosaki… Kurosaki!"

Ichigo jumped awake so fast he almost hit the chair in front of him. He looked around wildly, his eyes wide with the shock of waking up so fast, "Wha, whu, who was calling me?"

"Snap out of it!" The sharp whisper snapped at Ichigo's right. He turned and saw Ishida leaning across the side of his seat looking ready to flick Ichigo if he didn't snap out of his sleepy trance.

"Ishida?" Ichigo asked.

"Lower your voice!" Ishida hissed. "Look, I need to ask you something."

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted. A long and low snore fluttered into the air. Ichigo blinked. "What was…?" He glanced quickly to is left and saw Renji snoring up a storm at his seat next to the window. A strong light shined straight on him through the window as though to emphasize the fact that this was the man who was snoring so loudly in the midst of the quiet plane. Ichigo then quickly realized that most of the people on this plane were fast asleep. That was probably why Ishida wanted him to keep his voice down. He glanced quickly down at Rukia who was facing Renji and guessed she was sleeping as well even though he couldn't see her face for she was curled up in a little ball and breathing deeply. Ichigo tore his gaze from her before he got lost in thought and turned back to Ishida, "What's wrong?"

Renji snored again.

"That's what's wrong." Ishida said shaking his head as though in disappointment, "Abarai is snoring so loudly I can't go to sleep. I don't know how anyone else is managing."

Ichigo only just then noticed that Ishida had removed his glasses and was squinting at Ichigo as though he could barely see him. His hair was a mess. He must have being trying to sleep for a long time now. Ichigo held back a chuckle. "So, what do you need my help for?"

"Do you have any ear plugs?"

Ichigo scrunched up his face, "Ear plugs? Why would I have earplugs?"

"What, it's a normal question."

"No its not, why would you assume I have random earplugs with me?"

"I'm not asking your opinion I just want an answer."

"I gave you an answer."

"You didn't give me a direct one."

"I said 'Why would I have earplugs?' isn't that enough of an answer?"

"God whatever, stop being so annoying."

"YOU stop being annoying."

"All I did was asked a simple question."

"Well you—"

"Ooooooooooiiii!"

Ichigo jumped in his seat yet again and Ishida did along with him when completely out of the blue Urahara popped up in the middle of the two like a firecracker. That was one of the scariest moments of Ichigo's life.

"GAH, Urahara-san, what the hell are you doing?"

"I come bearing news." Urahara said pointing to the small T.V screen in front of Ishida that was mounted onto the seat in front of him as every seat on this airplane had. "We will be arriving at our destination soon, the L.A X airport." Sure enough the small airplane representing them flying across a map of the U.S was nearly right above the city of L.A and the small dot marked 'LA X International Airport'.

"Whoa, the time flew by." Ichigo said observing the screen in front of him. This flight sure hadn't seemed 7 hours long.

"Yeah, it flew by because you could actually fall asleep." Ishida grumbled.

"Psh whatever. Anyway, isn't it supposed to be around 9:00 here now? Why is it still so bright outside?" Ichigo asked gazing out Renji's window

"It's the middle of summer you dolt, of course it's still bright outside. And it's 8:30 right now." Ishida snapped at Ichigo while he bent down and dug out his glasses from his carryon backpack, "It's supposed to be really hot outside even now so be sure to wear a hat or something if you've got one."

"Will you two wake up your rows please?" Urahara asked heaving himself off of the floor, "Everyone else is starting to wake up except for the ones to your left, Kurosaki-san, and the one to your right, Ishida-san."

Ichigo quickly glanced over at Ishida's row. What he saw was absolutely priceless. The middle seat was empty, but sitting by the window looking completely innocent with the face of a small sleeping boy and smushed up against the window snoring ever so slightly was none other than Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Byakuya! Byakuya looks so funny! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ichigo clutched his stomach from laughter. Ishida looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Kurosaki, why are you laughing so much?"

"Byakuya! Damn after seeing him with such serious expressions this is absolutely hilarious!"

Ichigo suddenly felt Rukia's small body jolt beside him. He had probably woken her up.

"Ichigo, why are you being so loud, be quie—NII-SAMA!" Rukia gasped and her gaze shot directly towards Byakuya, "Nii-sama, you look so… Oi, Renji! You've gotta see this!" Rukia twisted and kicked Renji's chest until he jolted awake with a huge grunt.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Renji asked scratching his head as he blinked a couple of times. "Why is everybody being so loud?"

"Renji, you've gotta see this!"

"See what…? TAICHO!" Reni's reaction was practically the same as Rukia's. He sat straight up and his eyes flew wide open.

"Ichigo, did you bring a camera? You've gotta take a picture." Rukia said leaning down and reaching for Ichigo's backpack.

"Wait, I've got it here." Ichigo shifted and fished his camera out of his back pocket. He chuckled and turned the camera on, then lifted it and zoomed in on Byakuya, "Say cheese." He said.

The picture came out perfectly. As Ichigo gazed at the picture and the sounds of everyone's laughter boomed around him he couldn't help but think… that maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter really fast in an attempt to finish it before I go to Disneyland. It turns out I finished with a lot of time to spare! Now I'm going to try writing one more chapter before I go. Leave a review if you want but PLEASE don't be mean to me! I am very delicate and I can't take even the slightest criticism XD if you don't like the story just leave a sad face or something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! The outfit I describe Hisagi wearing in this chapter is based off of an outfit he wears in a Bleach OVA extra just in case you were wondering. Now I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. As you know I just went on a week trip to Disneyland so I couldn't write while I was there, and then I went to the Gay Pride Parade in Calgary so again I wasn't writing anything! But when I got all settled at home I started writing like mad. I don't know if any of you actually care about this fic but if you do and were waiting for more chapters I'm sorry about the long break. Now, here is chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Hotel Madness

The Grand Californian Hotel. Let's just say it really lived up to its name. Before Ichigo walked through the front doors he was shocked enough with how great the outside of the hotel looked, all grand and Californian like, but when he walked into the actual hotel him and everyone else gasped, half from amazement and half from the blast of cold air that met them. The first thing everyone noticed obviously was that cold air. It was a boiling 32 degrees Celsius outside and everyone was sweating, dragging their feet and complaining that they couldn't go on any longer but that mood completely changed when they entered the hotel. The place was huge, and this was just the lobby. The ceiling was extremely high and arched with dark wood. The whole place was made of dark wood. The wood was shining like they polished it every day or something. The lobby could probably fit a thousand people, it was huge. The center was a big carpeted area, hardwood flooring and occasional pillars stretching up to the ceiling around it, filled with really soft looking couches that looked really welcoming to rest on right now. There were fancy looking tables beside all the couches and in one of the corners there was a huge black piano that had someone playing nice music on it. There was a huge, and by huge I mean actually huge like something a giant would use fireplace that almost covered the entire east wall, though inside that fireplace only a regular sized fire crackled. Tucked into one of the corners was a guest services booth and beside the group of Shinigami there was a long check in desk stretching almost from one wall to the other lined with computers and workers wearing green vested uniforms. Ichigo wondered how the hell the Shinigami Women's Association had enough money to pay for so many guests at such a hotel.

"This is pretty awesome." Rukia's voice sounded beside Ichigo. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it really is."

"I wonder if the rooms have nice beds." Renji's voice broke into Ichigo's thoughts. Ichigo turned around to see the guy with his hands lazily in his pockets giving out a huge yawn.

"Of course the beds will be nice," Ichigo snorted, "I'd be damn shocked if they weren't."

Speaking of rooms and hotel beds Ichigo looked up at the lobby once more and saw that stretching along the sides of the lobby were long balcony type things, five levels of them, with shining wooden railings. Beyond the railings were doors leading presumably to some of the many hotel rooms they had in this place. That was a pretty nice idea; you'd step out of your hotel room in the morning and see the lobby laid out before you.

"I hope we're in one of those rooms," Ichigo said a little eagerly. He inspected more and saw gift shops and snack shops tucked under the balconies to their left. Glass automatic doors were placed randomly everywhere leading to the outside, and straight to the left was a set of big, shiny stairs followed by some elevators.

"Everyone, I'm going to go check us all in. You all wait here, it shouldn't take too long." Ukitake's voice rang throughout the crowd. The man turned around with a huge smile on his face and headed for the check-in counter.

"This will be the perfect time for us to decide on who will be in what room." Someone spoke in the midst of the group, and everyone turned their attention to that person. It was the woman named Nanao. "Gather around everyone."

"How much rooms do we have booked?"

Ichigo saw that it was Hisagi who asked the question. All the Shinigami were wearing pretty creepy outfits but Hisagi's was by far the creepiest. He was wearing a completely abnormal tank top that you couldn't really even call a tank top; it was basically a black fish net shaped into a shirt so you could clearly see his well muscled chest. He also wore short jean shorts that looked like they might be meant for women. Ichigo couldn't understand how he had ever come across that outfit. These Shinigami were crazy.

"We have four rooms booked, 2 queen sized beds and 1 top-bunk-bed in each, so we should be able to fit 8 people in each room if we are willing share beds." Nanao said answering Hisagi's question. Ichigo thought this all through in his head. So basically in one room they'd have two beds, two people on each bed, and then a top-bunk-bed, which would have two people on the bottom and two people on the top. Queen beds were pretty big so sharing shouldn't be a problem. The only thing he was worried about right now was who he'd be sharing a room with. He looked around uneasily and stopped his gaze at Kenpachi. Shockingly enough Kenpachi hadn't noticed him yet the whole time they had been on this trip. If Ichigo had to be in the same room as Kenpachi Ichigo knew he'd probably try to kill him in his sleep just for the fun of it.

"So what are the room arrangements going to be?" Tatsuki spoke up. Ichigo looked over at her surprised at how she had been reacting to be being surrounded by a bunch of Shinigami. She had only recently learned of the existence of Shinigami and now she was going on a trip with a whole bunch of them but she didn't seem nervous or anything like that in the slightest.

Nanao spoke loud so everyone could hear. "Naturally we'll have men and women in separate rooms. Two rooms for the men and two rooms for the woman. Preferably we'll have people closest in age in the same rooms."

Rangiku's voice broke the air almost as soon as Nanao finished speaking. "If we do it like that then I won't be able to sleep in the same room as my Taicho!"

Hitsugaya jolted beside Rangiku, "I wouldn't want to share the same room as you anyways!" He snapped.

Nanao completely ignored what Rangiku had to say, "Let's say in one room we'll have me, Rangiku-san, Nemu-san, Hinamori-san, Unohana- taicho, Yoruichi-san, and Soifon- taicho, then in the next room we'll have—"

"But I wanna be with Hitsugaya Taichooooo!" Rangiku whined.

Nanao ignored her again and continued, "In the next room we'll have Rukia-chan, Orihime-san, Honda-san and Arisawa-san."

Rangiku spoke up yet again, "But then they only have four people! Can I join them too?"

Nanao sighed as though she was growing tired of Rangiku's interruptions. She turned to the woman and glared. "Fine, you can join them too."

"We have someone else to join them as well." Yumichika suddenly spoke up from beside Kenpachi. Ichigo ducked slightly behind Rukia in case he somehow noticed him, "The lieutenant of our squad came along on this trip too."

"Yachiru-chan?" Nanao jumped and her glasses almost fell off of her face, "But I thought she wasn't coming? And I didn't see her on the plane or anything!"

"She's in my suitcase." Kenpachi's dark voice rumbled around the crowd suddenly and everyone froze. Ichigo's eyes flew wide open. He had that little girl in his suitcase? How was she breathing? Or more importantly how the hell did that get past security? "We thought we'd save some money and not pay for her flight ticket."

"IN YOUR SUITCASE?" Nanao jumped again and looked like she's have a heart attack. She turned furiously to Kenpachi and looked like she'd yell again but after what seemed like a lot of struggle she just sighed, "Fine okay, whatever, the second room will have Rukia-chan, Orihime-san, Honda-san, Arisawa-san, Rangiku-san and Yachiru-chan."

Ichigo wondered if anyone in the lobby was watching this crazy group of people work out their room arrangements. It would give anyone quiet a laugh.

"Now, the third room will have Zaraki- taicho, Yumichika-san, Ikkaku-san, Hisagi-san, Izuru- san, Kyoraku- taicho, Ukitake- taicho and Urahara-san."

A thought snapped in Ichigo's head. Byakuya's name wasn't called in that list. That only meant…

"The forth room will have Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san, Yasutora-san, Uryuu-san, Hitsugaya- taicho, and Kuchiki-taicho."

Ichigo was in the same room as Byakuya. Somehow that fact made Ichigo extremely nervous.

"H-hey wait, why am I in the room as the younger boys?" Hitsugaya's voice snaked through the crowd. A shiver trailed up everyone's back at the sound of the dark voice he used. Ichigo turned to look at him and saw his small fists shaking with fury.

"Don't take it personally." Nanao said trying to calm him down, "Kuchiki-taicho is as well. It's just because the other male room can't fit anymore people."

Ichigo glanced a little nervously at Byakuya to see how he was reacting to getting stuck with the 'young boys'. His expression was emotionless as usual. Ichigo then pictured what kind of face Byakuya would have if Ichigo showed him the picture he took of him sleeping on the plane.

"Perhaps Hisagi-san and Izuru-san would be better fit into this room?" Hitsugaya said obviously trying to keep calm.

"You and Kuchiki-taicho know these boys better than them so its better this way. Let's just stick with these room arrangements and forget any problems we have, okay?" Nanao said looking suddenly extremely tired. All of the Shinigami sighed as though they had their own complaints that they were going to say.

"Everyone, I have the rooms!" Ukitake's voice broke into the crowd and everyone's attention snapped to him, "103, 104, 105 and 106." He pointed to the first balcony above everybody's head, "Right up there!"

"Yes!" Ichigo couldn't stop his excited burst at getting the room he wanted. As soon as he let it out he regretted it. He knew what was going to happen next. Rukia spoke up just as he expected.

"You'reenjoying yourself!" Rukia yelled from behind Ichigo, "I knew you couldn't stay upset about going on this trip forever."

Ichigo spun around and glared at Rukia like he wanted to murder her, "I'm not enjoying myself; I'm just voicing my agreement with the room arrangements!" He yelled not even sure why he was protesting. Somehow he just didn't want to admit any sort of defeat to Rukia.

"Whatever you say." Rukia smirked crossing her arms, "You can protest all you want but eventually you'll crack."

Ichigo clenched his fist and opened his mouth to argue more but he suddenly found himself being trampled over by the group of Shinigami. "Gaaah!" Ichigo yelled into the air before he collapsed to the ground and was stepped over repeatedly, "Are you guys blind?" He yelled, "There's a person down here you know!"

"Come on Ichigo!" Suddenly as soon as the last person stepped over Ichigo he could feel Rukia's hands clamp over his head and before he knew what was happening he was being dragged across the lobby.

"Heeey! What the hell are you doing? I can walk on my own!"

After a quick argument with Rukia about how despite the fact that he was just trampled on he could still use his legs and after a quick walk up the wide elegant stairs leading up to the second floor and balcony and also stretching off to some hallways Ichigo finally reached his room, room 106.

Renji and the rest of his roommates were already at the door.

"Who's got a key?" Ichigo asked brushing off dust and footprints from his freshly trampled shirt.

"Ukitake gave me seven." Hitsugaya grumbled still looking upset about being in the same room as them. As Hitsugaya held up the key cards to the room and quickly passed them out to everyone before he turned to open the door Ichigo turned around to look more around the area. There was a line of rooms on one side of the hallway he was standing in and the wide open balcony looking over the lobby on the other side. There were plants and painting and pretty lights to decorate the place. The lights were dim and yellow bringing an elegant theme to everything. Somehow Ichigo hadn't noticed it before but as be walked over to the balcony and looked at the scene before him he saw many huge, beautiful chandeliers hanging from the lobby ceiling. Ichigo quickly whipped out his camera and snapped a picture of the lobby below him and the awesome chandeliers before turning around just in time for the door lock to beep open and watched as Renji opened the cream white door to their room.

The room was just as it was supposed to be. After a small hallway the room opened up and there were two queen sized beds almost side by side against the right wall, and pressed against the left wall was a top-bunk-bed that left quiet enough room for someone to sit up on the top bed without hitting their head on the ceiling. To Renji's great pleasure the beds looks extremely soft and comfortable, and Ichigo could imagine falling asleep on them very fast. The walls of the hotel room were striped light yellow and white and there were a few paintings of attractions at Disneyland that blended very well with the room. The small hallway that opened up into the room had a plastic mat presumably for shoes. Almost straight to the right the hallway opened into a small area with a rack of towels and two sinks on a large green marble counter that had more than enough room for everyone's stuff. To the right of this bathroom like area was a sliding door that opened up to a tiled room with a shower in it and a toilet. Across the hotel room there was a huge window directly in front of them on the farthest wall that showed a small portion of the city of California bathing in the red light of the now setting sun. There was a large round glass topped table tucked into a corner with some soft looking chairs around it and there was a dark wood cabinet with a mini-fridge and T.V. All in all this room was extremely nice.

The first motion anyone made after entering this room was from Renji, who without saying a word dropped his suitcase, walked straight towards the nearest queen bed and flopped down onto it without even taking off his shoes.

"How many of us do we have here?" Hitsugaya ignored Renji's action and rolled his suitcase into the middle of the room so he could turn around and count everyone, "6 people. 4 people will have to share and 2 of us will get our own beds."

"You and Kuchiki can have your own beds," Chad mumbled as he slipped off his shoes, "You guys can have the top-bunk-bed since the beds are smaller."

"Thank you." Hitsugaya said sliding his suitcase by the top-bunk-bed, "Kuchiki, you can have the bottom bunk."

Byakuya nodded gruffly. Ichigo realized that he hadn't said anything yet for this whole trip.

"Do you think you'll have fun on this trip?" Ichigo suddenly asked turning to Byakuya deciding maybe he should try making some conversation.

Byakuya turned his head to Ichigo and glared. Ichigo gulped. "I came because Rukia told me I should come." He said with the biggest lack of emotion Ichigo had ever heard in his voice.

"Oh… then we're in the same boat. Rukia told me to come too."

Byakuya completely ignored Ichigo's sentence and turned his head away again. Ichigo gained a disgruntled expression. Why did the guy have to be so gloomy?

"I think I'm going to shower." Ishida said breaking the slightly awkward silence that had formed. "Unless anyone wants to go first?"

"You can go," Hitsugaya said, "I'll shower later in the night, for now I've got to go do something."

"What do ya gotta do?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya leaned down to unzip his suitcase, "I'm going to go met up with Matsumoto in the lobby. She wants me to come with her to check out the hotel for a good place to eat breakfast tomorrow." He pulled open his suitcase and mumbled something like 'honestly, am I her babysitter?'

Ichigo watched as Hitsugaya quickly whipped out a t-shirt from his suitcase and slipped of the long sleeved one he was currently wearing. Ichigo's jaw dropped at what was revealed when he took off that shirt. Hitsugaya was sporting one of the most rock hard rack of abs Ichigo had every seen. That guy had muscles! For such a small guy of 4'4" Ichigo didn't expect that at all, but then again he was a captain. The funny thing was that for a guy so small those abs actually look pretty natural on him in a way Ichigo couldn't explain.

"Whoa, Toushiro! You've nice got abs!" Ichigo gapped unable to help himself.

Hitsugaya whipped his head up at Ichigo's comment with a blush splashed across his face. Ichigo was still gapping, "W-What the hell? Is it really that shocking?" Hitsugaya turned around and quickly slipped his t-shirt on in less then a second and then turned again to hurry past Ichigo. He looked like he wanted to get out of that room as fast as he could, "I'll be back later." He said and left the room without another word, slamming the door behind him.

Ishida sighed once Hitsugaya left, "Kurosaki, please try to keep your inappropriate comments to yourself."

Ichigo made a screwed up face, "Inappropriate comments?"

"Well yeah." Ishida sighed again and shook his head, "You probably made Hitsugaya-san feel uncomfortable. Think of it like Kenpachi coming up to you while you were changing and suddenly saying, 'Ichigo, you've got nice abs'."

Ichigo's heart gave a sickening lurch of disgust as he imagined the scenario in his head, "That's just creepy!"

"Exactly." Ishida said.

"But I'm not like Kenpachi, so that's a bad example."

"Whatever." Ishida whipped a towel out of nowhere and passed Ichigo to open the sliding door to the bathroom, "Just set up your suitcase or something and think of a way to communicate with people without making it extremely awkward for the other person." Ishida finished with that and then slammed the door behind him. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't act like you're my mother!" He yelled after Ishida who's only response was the sound of the shower turning on. Ichigo grumbled and finally took off his shoes to enter more into the room. He glanced over at Renji who was already snoring slightly. He was belly down on the bed still fully dressed in his clothing and shoes. The guy must have been really tired.

A sudden click and soft slam sounded behind Ichigo. He whipped around to see Byakuya completely gone; the only thing remaining was his suitcase which was leaning against the wall. He must have left the room. Ichigo shrugged. He didn't really care as long as Byakuya didn't go and get himself lost which was highly unlikely.

Ichigo dragged his suitcase into the middle of the room and laid it down, suddenly realizing how tired his legs were. He sat down on the second bed beside the one that Renji was sleeping on and gave out a sigh of happiness, "This bed is really soft!" He said and flopped down onto it. He almost sunk into the soft mattress. The layers of blankets had an oddly fresh sent that made Ichigo feel like he could fall asleep on the spot.

"I'll share a bed with Abarai-san." Chad's deep voice suddenly sounded behind Ichigo by the window and a couple of seconds later the guy lumbered up to the bed Renji was sleeping on.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked. He thought Chad would want to share with him or Ishida considering he was more friends with them than he was friends with Renji.

"Yeah, I don't move around much in my sleep which I think would be good for Abarai-san since he seems so tired." Chad took a water bottle out from his backpack and took a long drink. He made Ichigo realize that along with having tired legs he was also extremely thirsty.

"Suit yourself." Ichigo said with a yawn ignoring his need for a drink. A sudden strong sleepy mist overcame him as he sunk deeper into the bed and he gave out another bigger yawn. Ichigo removed his shirt and threw it on top of his suitcase, "I think I'll go to sleep soon." He said stretching his arms and legs like a cat. Ichigo was perfectly content as he lay in that bed but then something suddenly broke the quiet air.

"_Pssst_."

The whisper came out of nowhere.

Ichigo and Chad froze.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked sitting up in the bed and looking around wildly.

Chad turned around, "I think it was Abarai-san."

"_Is Byakuya in here_?" The whisper was so faint Ichigo barely heard it but he could defiantly tell it was Renji. Ichigo jumped off of the bed and in one quick motion gripped the back of Renji's collar and lifted him up off the bed.

"So you weren't asleep were you?"

"Arrrgh!" Renji gave a great grunt as Ichigo lifted him up, "Lay off me!" He said squirming out of Ichigo's grip and slapping his hand away. Ichigo dropped him and Renji landed belly down on the bed again. He grunted and heaved himself up into a sitting position.

"Byakuya left extremely quietly a while ago," Ichigo said answering Renji's question and crossing his arms, "Why do you ask?"

Renji didn't respond. He crossed his legs and looked down at the bed with cloudy eyes. Ichigo clenched his fist.

"Don't act so mysterious!" He yelled and swung his foot out. He hit Renji square in the jaw. The man flew backwards and smacked into the bed frame. Renji yowled in pain so loud you'd think he was a wolf.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled gripping his jaw, "That really hurt!"

"I'm trying to snap you out of whatever is wrong with you." Ichigo said glaring at Renji, "It's not like you to stare out into space randomly or take my kicks full on. And why haven't you been sleeping enough? What's wrong with you?" Chad watched the scene quietly looking as though he was wondering weather or not to leave the two alone.

Renji glared at Ichigo. "Lay off my back." He growled suddenly getting up and stepping off the bed. "I'm going out for some air." Ichigo watched as Renji left as quickly as he could. Ichigo debated going up and stopping him but he figured there was no point. Renji of course would never tell him anything if there was actually anything going on. Ichigo thought back to what happened at the airport when Renji told Rukia to shut up after she was about to say something. Rukia obviously knew what was going on with the guy. The next time Ichigo saw her he'd ask her what was going on. Rukia probably wouldn't hold out on information especially considering she was about to spill something at the airport.

"Where did Abarai-san go?" Ichigo and Chad looked up to see Ishida had gotten out of the shower already somehow without them noticing at all. He had his towel wrapped around his waist and his glasses hanging in one hand and his clothes in the other. He set them down on the table and turned to Ichigo and Chad waiting for an answer.

"He left just a couple of seconds ago, and Byakuya left before that." Ichigo explained."

Chad shifted beside him. "I think I'll take my shower now." He said, "Ishida, are there big towels in the bathroom?"

"Yup." Ishida said moving aside so Chad could get past him. Chad thanked him briefly and disappeared into the washroom in the next second.

"So." Ishida said moving to sit down on one of the comfortable chairs around the table, "Why did Abarai leave? I thought he was sleeping."

"He wasn't actually sleeping." Ichigo explained. "While you were in the shower he kind of stormed away. I think he's mad."

"Good God at least give me the whole story," Ishida said glaring at Ichigo with either anger or either struggle to see him without his glasses, "Did you make him mad or something?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do you assume that?"

"Well did you?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Kind of, I guess…" He took a deep breath before explaining, "Chad and I were talking and suddenly Renji whispered asking if Byakuya was still in the room. When I asked him why he was wondering that he didn't answer me so…" Ichigo hesitated before continuing, "I kicked him."

"KICKED HIM?" Ishida yelled and then smacked his forehead, "Honestly Kurosaki what do you think people are, dolls? You can't just treat them however you want!"

"He was being frustrating!" Ichigo said trying to defend himself. "And I thought that would snap him out of it!"

"Out of it?"

"To be honest I don't know what 'it' is." Ichigo said, "I just know something is wrong with him." Ichigo suddenly felt extremely frustrated about all this. He didn't like this whole thing with Renji and suddenly he felt like he would do anything to find out what was going on.

Ishida crossed his arms over his chest. "Well about what's wrong with Abarai, you see—"

Ichigo snapped his gaze up at Ishida and jumped up without letting Ishida finish his sentence, "YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" Ichigo asked or more like screamed. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to know what was wrong with Renji so badly. All he knew was that not knowing anything made him feel left out, and he didn't like that feeling, "TELL ME!" Ichigo yelled.

Ishida blinked, "I don't know what's wrong with him, that wasn't what I was about to say."

Ichigo gasped, "What? Don't lie, you were about to tell me!" Ichigo took a step forwards, "Don't stop now!"

Ishida immediately stood up and held his arms out in front of him as though Ichigo would attack, "Calm down! I didn't say I knew anything, I just—"

"It's something to do with Byakuya isn't it?" Ichigo advanced forwards refusing to listen to what Ishida had to say. Ishida flinched.

"Kurosaki, listen to me! I don't know what's going on with him, that's not what I was going to say! Just calm down!"

"Don't try to hide it, Ishida!" Ichigo yelled taking another step forwards, "I wanna know what's going on with that guy and I'm too impatient to wait to ask Rukia!"

Ishida took a step back towards the bed and gulped looking so confused it wasn't even funny, "Why are you so crazy all of a sudden?"

Ichigo clenched his fists in an attempt to control the slight anger that was building up inside of him like a beast waiting to burst, "Come on Ishida, I'm your friend, you can tell me."

"Kurosaki, I don't— AHH!"

Ichigo couldn't control himself anymore. He threw himself at Ishida with the force of a football players tackle. The two flew across the room and landed on one of the queen beds with a grunt. Ichigo landed on top of the guy and pinned his arms to the bed before he could escape.

"KUROSAKI, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Ishida's face turned beat red and his voice cracked.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Ichigo ordered not even aware of the awkward situation he had just put himself in. Ishida was completely aware though. The two were alone in the hotel room and Ichigo who happened to be shirtless was pinning poor Ishida who happened to be basically naked down to this comfortable bed. The situation was so awkward Ishida could barely breathe.

"Tell me!" Ichigo ordered again.

"I don't know what you want to know!" Ishida whined.

"You defiantly know what I want." Ichigo growled glaring down at Ishida.

"I really don't know!"

"Just do it!"

"Kurosaki!" Ishida whined trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Ishida! I—"

_Slam._

The two boys froze.

A sudden thick silence hung in the air. The only sound was the sound of water running in the shower. A good solid 10 seconds passed before anything happened. Ichigo slowly lifted his head up to look at the hotel door. His eyes flew open as wide as moons at what he saw.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya stood in the small hallway. Both of them were stiff as statues. Their eyes were wide open and their mouths were dropped open in shock. That was the most expression Byakuya had shown on this whole trip.

There was some more silence.

Ichigo couldn't speak. His throat was frozen much like the rest of his body.

Finally someone spoke. It was Byakuya using the stiffest voice you have ever heard, "Sorry we interrupted." He mumbled and turned around quickly, "Let's go, Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya was still stuck in his statue position staring at the two boys with the biggest shock you've ever seen.

Ichigo finally found the strength to speak, "Wait!" He yelled, "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Sorry," Byakuya repeated opening the hotel door. Hitsugaya stared for one more second before he stiffly turned around and walked away like he had stones for feet. The door closed softly behind him and everything was silent.

It took a while for something to happen.

"Um…Well that was awkward." Ichigo said breaking the silence with a nervous laugh.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ishida screamed and used all the force he could muster to kick Ichigo off of him with a yell of anger. Ichigo was kicked straight in the stomach. He toppled backwards with a gasp of air escaping him and in the next second he fell down and smacked into the floor below.

"Ow!" He yelled.

Ishida sat up on the bed and looked down at Ichigo, "What the hell were you doing?" He yelled. Every inch of his body was shaking. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw his face was still red with a blush.

"I was just trying to get you to tell me what's going on with Renji!"

"I don't know what's going on with Abarai! If you just listened to what I was trying to say you would know that! Idiot! I was going to say that we could just try asking him nicely!" Ishida hung his head and made a sound almost like a whimper. "Arrrgh!" He suddenly threw his body up and clenched his hair like he was trying to pull it out, "Those guys will think we're creepy now and not want to sleep in the same room as us!"

"Just calm down Ishida." Ichigo said standing up off of the floor, "Everything will be fine, they'll forget about this before they come back."

"If they come back." Ishida said darkly.

Ichigo gulped, "Look, I'm sorry." He said but Ishida just hung his head again, "Ishida, it isn't that big of a deal."

"I know, it's just…" He turned his head and a small blush formed on his face. Ichigo crossed his arms.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ishida mumbled. He heaved himself off the bed and walked towards his suitcase. Ichigo frowned. Of course he hoped Hitsugaya and Byakuya would realize that this was a big misunderstanding but in all reality he didn't care too much. Why did Ishida care so much? Well I guess that was just Ishida being his usual dramatic self. Ichigo sighed and went to flop down on the bed again.

**A/N:** **I don't even know what I was getting at with all that Ishida and Ichigo stuff. I guess that was the result of a sudden IshidaXIchigo obsession I have developed. Don't worry, I'll try to keep all of this IshidaXIchigo stuff to a minimum and focus mainly on Ichiruki. If you want to review pleaaaase don't be mean to me! I'm very delicate. If you don't like the fic just leave a sad face.**


End file.
